Several type of devices are known for controlling the gas spring associated with a kinematic system for adjusting the inclination of the backrest and/or the seat of chairs or armchairs in general, in particular for office chairs.
These known devices, however, have all the serious drawbacks of requires a certain effort by the user for adjusting the device particularly for causing the rotation of a cam which acts by friction on the shaft of the gas spring.